


vanilla

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: 2k15 friends project [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"your hair is on my desk oh wow it’s so pretty wait how did i end up playing with your hair"</p>
            </blockquote>





	vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> para: adriana

Seus olhos pesavam enquanto ela tentava se manter acordada na aula. O horário e o fato de ter ficado até tarde assistindo Star Wars com sua colega de quarto não ajudava. Sua mão que segurava o lápis quase o deixava cair no chão e constantemente sua cabeça começava a descer e ela abria os olhos de supetão. Ela já saíra para lavar o rosto e de nada adiantara.

Geografia não era sua matéria favorita e era ainda mais difícil sendo às sete da manhã em uma segunda-feira. Sua mente divagava entre Han Solo e Anakin Skywalker e como seria um encontro entre eles, antes de Anakin se tornar Darth Vader.

O professor falava sobre os Montes Urais quando Rey olhou para sua mesa e se surpreendeu ao ver os cabelos negros espalhados por ali. Seus dedos deslizavam pelo cabelo comprido distraidamente – ela nem havia percebido quando começou. Era tão macio e brilhante que ela se viu se inclinando para cheirá-los. Baunilha. Essência de baunilha. Sorriu imaginando Kylo escolhendo um shampoo na farmácia.

O homem dormia profundamente, só faltava roncar. A sala era composta por diversas bancadas e ele estava praticamente no espaço de Rey, empurrando seu caderno e seu celular. Sua posição parecia desconfortável, mas isso não atrapalhava seu sono. Kylo tinha uma facilidade impressionante para dormir. 

Rey sempre se perguntara como seria a textura do cabelo de Kylo, mas ela sempre fora impedida de tocá-lo pela falta de intimidade dos dois. Não sabia nem ao menos se poderia considerá-lo seu amigo – apesar de estudarem juntos há três anos. Bocejou e continuou o cafuné enquanto o professor falava, apoiando sua cabeça na sua mão livre e fechando os olhos.

Deve ter adormecido, porque acordou com uma voz lhe chamando. Estava na mesma posição e quando abriu os olhos e procurou pela voz encontrou Kylo lhe encarando. Virara a cabeça de forma que podia enxergá-la. Seus dedos ainda se encontravam no cabelo dele e ela sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem imediatamente. Puxou sua mão e sem falar nada começou a arrumar suas coisas na mochila, já que a aula terminara.

Kylo se ajeitou na própria cadeira e se espreguiçou, levantando em seguida.

“Quer almoçar?” Perguntou e ela piscou diversas vezes antes de assentir e retribuir o sorriso que recebia.


End file.
